dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanasia (DBG)
:For her Mirror Universe Conterpart, see Hanasia. Hanasia is a female saiyan and Queen of the Saiyans before she was dethroned in Age 749. She is the first main villain in the Dragon Ball Galaxy fan-fiction series. Personality According to Lee'sa, Hanasia was a strong-willed, warmhearted Woman who cared for her race. She was always kind and would always take a role of a nanny for the orphaned Saiyan children. But ever since Battle of Plant She became coldhearted, haughty, sadistic. However, there was also something off about her motivation. Biography Early Life Like all Saiyans on Sadala, Hanasia was born into slavery in Age 710. She was born with a unusually high power level and was used a experimentation. However she was able to gain freedom. She helped started the Saiyan Rebellion in Age 725, that rabidly grew in numbers. In Age 734, she met 9 year old Lee'sa and took her under her wing. During that time she fell in love with a Saiyan named Zucane. Together they would usher in the liberation of the Saiyan race and planet. The Saiyan Imperium was formed and they continued to liberate more saiyans and destroyed Tuffle Society. However tragedy struck when her mate Zucane was killed by a Tuffle weapon on Planet Plant. This loss broke Hanasia Heart as well made her angry. She along with Lee'sa, Inya, Celar, Pinnu, and Potao confronted the this weapon. There Hanasia transforms in the a Super Saiyan and destroys the weapon and it's maker. She also completely destroys the planet thus rendering the Tuffles extinct. After that battle, she began to change for unknown reasons. She became power hungry. King Cold of the Planet Trade Organization, took notice of the saiyans and offered a "partnership", Hanasia agreed and the imperium joins the P.T.O in Age 740. The Ploreans Incident The organization wanted the Imperium to claim a planet called Plora to be sold on the market. The plan was to occupy the planet and relocate it's natives. When the Ploreans refuse to be relocated, she has the Ploreans wiped out mercilessly. Since that incident, she has been enslaving and wiping out selected planets to be sold. Human-Saiyan War Earth was chosen to be the next target, and the price of Earth was extremely high. Hanasia sent only two low class saiyans, since Humans were considered the weakest species in the galaxy, but when reports came in that the two saiyans had to retreat, she sent six elite class saiyans to earth. They were captured. She finds out that a human named Mercury was responsible. That was twice that this human defied her. She sends a invasion force led by her best General, Lee'sa. (During this time she gives birth to Hanasio, her first son). Shockingly her invasion army retreated after Lee'sa was defeated, by Mercury. She began to despise human race. When the United Earth Alliance began to liberated enslaved worlds, she declared war on the humans. The Challenge Hanasia unexpectedly called for suppose "Cease fire". She requested by name for the Star Team to represent the United Earth Alliance. Hanasia had no plans for a cease fire. The whole reason for this was just to taunt the Humans. She expected that the humans would retaliate and fall for her trap. However, she did not expect the Star Team commander to challenge the Saiyan superiority. She agreed to the challenge with deal. if Saiyans won, Humans will surrender unconditionally to the Saiyan Imperium. This was perfect for her, for it was a opportunity to completely wipe out the human race. However, if the Humans won, then the War ends. Hanasia was confident that they will win. Lee'sa was able to transform into a Super Saiyan and her Team are next in line to achieve that feat. Yet, she made plans to send a assassination team eliminated the Star Team if the win and claim victory. In Age 749, the day came. The Galactic net was tuning in on Planet Parniss. Hanasia was shocked to see the humans on the equal level with the her elite team, especially Lee'sa, who was fight Mercury. She went ahead and sent in the assassins, but was unaware what happen at the planet. She later learns the Paragus was running a underground revolution, and he was able to expose Hanasia for the treachery of sending the assassins to eliminated the Humans and claim false victory. Hanasia lost support from all the saiyans. This not how things were suppose to go. She became desperate, and was on the verge of losing her sanity. She later finds out that the now king of the Saiyans; Paragus as requested a immediate peace talks to end the war to take place at an old Tuffle palace. Hanasia made her way to the location to destroy them, but she was stopped by, Lee'sa, Broly, Mercury, Jac, Cappa, and Tuba. Something snaps with Hanasia and she violently transforms into an unknown type of Super Saiyan wit a Power that extremely immense. The other fights tried their best to combat her, but she was too power. She nearly kills Mercury and inadvertently cause Lee'sa; who was in love with him, to ascend to Super Saiyan 2. Hanasia was unable to control the overwhelming power and was defeated by Lee'sa, resulting in a large explosion. Tuffle Resurgence It was revealed by Baby Garlic, that Hanasia was the first victim to be mind controlled by a prototype nanites that came from HYK-01X. Over time it changed her personality from good to evil. The plan was to use her destroy powerful governments like the Planet Trade Organization at that time to fall. That is why she formed a partnership with. It also evolved eliminating species that are consider useless and enslaving the ones hat are useful. Her drive to eliminated the humans was due to the genocide of the early humans on Sadala. With the galaxy in chaos, BY-13 will emerge and Tufflerized the entire galaxy and reclaim their place. Hanasia's unknown form was a power boost similar to Lee'sa super saiyan 4 and 5 transformation, but only for Ki, not Blutz wave. This plan was foiled by the formation of the United Earth Alliance, the Human-Saiyan War. Legacy While most in the galaxy will remember Hanasia as a power hungry Tyrant whose goal was galactic domination, only a few will remember her as a Kind, Good and respected hero of the Saiyan revolution who was another victim of the Tuffles evil experiments. Quotes Forms *'Unknown Super Saiyan Form' Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Saiyans Category:Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans (Dristar's Universe) Category:Villains Category:Main Villians (Dristar's Universe) Category:Main Villains Category:New Characters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Deceased